In a semiconductor device package, a conductive via may function as an electrical interconnection between different patterned conductive layers. A patterned conductive layer may have a conductive via and a via land. Size of a via land depends on size of a conductive via. Size of a via land may associate with layout (e.g. width, pitch etc.) of a patterned conductive layer. A via land may have a recess/dimple or protrusion resulted from manufacturing, which may adversely affect the structure (e.g. another conductive via) formed subsequently thereon. To address the above issue, the via land may be expanded to have a relatively flat or smooth surface to receive the structure formed on. However, such solution may increase the size of the semiconductor device package.